Dodge Ball in the Dark
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Hex the Cobra challenges Silver to play dodge ball in the dark. But who will be able to see in the dark? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I once played dodge ball back in high school. So imagine what would happen if you played dodge ball in the dark. Without using nigh vision goggles to see. **

**So here's another short story of Hex vs Silver. **

**Hex the Cobra belongs to me.  
Silver and Tails belongs to SEGA.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"This is so insane, snake woman. Seriously, dodgeball in the dark? How are you supposed to see and know where you're throwing?" Silver asked, crossing his arms and leaning his back against the wall.

"Well, I'm a snake so I can see in the dark. You can use your cat abilities to see" Hex said.

"Lucky me" Silver grumbled sarcastically.

"But seriously, when was the last time you played dodgeball in Egypt?" Silver asked.

"That doesn't matter. Please Silver" Hex does puppy eyes.

"What the? You can also do the puppy eyes too?" Silver asked.

"Anybody can do them. Please?" Hex had her eyes start to tear up.

Silver's left eye starts to twitch a little and he hates to make people cry.

"Okay! Okay!" Silver said it out quickly, "Sheesh, you know how to charm people, snake girl"

"I have my ways" Hex smirks.

"Hmph" Silver grumbled with a scoff.

They both went in the training room where Tails is at the glass wall to see through. Almost like a simulation room.

"This is going to be so much fun" Hex said.

"We'll see, snake girl" Silver chuckled, his eyes turned to cat-slits.

_**(If you have not read "Nine Lives", this is where Silver got his cat abilities)**_

"Let the game begin" Tails said as he turned the lights off in the simulation room. He looks at the computer screen where the security camera in the simulation room to see Hex and Silver in the dark.

"Can you see me, snake woman? Kyah!" Silver threw the ball like a meteor.

Hex dodges, "As clear as day Future boy. Ha!"

Hex throws a ball at him but Silver ducked.

"Too slow, snakey. Ha ha!" Silver threw the ball roughly at her.

Hex rolls out of the way, "You're too slow!" she threw another at him.

"Whoa!" Silver ducked, "You missed!" he threw the ball again while using his cat vision to see in the dark.

Hex ducked, "You missed too! Ha!" she threw it again but Silver jumped in the air and clings on the wall like Spiderman.

"Silver, what're you doing?" Hex asked, annoyed.

"What? Am I too fast for you?" Silver stuck out his tongue.

"No. Get down from there" Hex said.

Silver shrugs and jumps off the wall, "Can you sense me with your tongue, snake girl? Hyah!" Silver threw the ball roughly at her.

Hex then catches the ball, "Yes I can" she threw it roughly at Silver but he managed to caught it.

"Meow" Silver smirked.

"What's with the meow?" Hex asked.

"I love doing a 'meow' sound" Silver chuckled and threw the ball again, this time he didn't miss as he hit her.

"Ugh!" Hex gets hit in the face.

"Looks like Silver is the winner" Tails said through the speaker.

Hex gets up, not physically injured, "Hmph. Not bad, kid. But let's see if you can fight in the dark" she chuckled.

Silver smirked as his cat eyes glowed yellow, "Meow. Bring it on, snake girl"

"Ha!" Hex tackles him and pins him to the floor.

"You know, I like this position" Hex seductively licks his cheek.

Silver gasps as he quickly rolls over and pins her arms down, getting on top of her.

"That wasn't very nice, snake woman" Silver purred with a grin.

"Awww, the poor hedgehog doesn't like the attention?" Hex asked in a baby voice.

Silver growled and jumps off of her, still using his cat vision to see in the dark.

Hex grins and tackles him and pins him again but Silver kicked her off and backflips.

"Phhbbbttttt!" Silver blows raspberry.

"Oh, you naughty hedgehog" Hex said seductively, wraps her tail around his waist and pulls him close.

"Hey! Let me go! Meow!" Silver struggled.

"Aww, does the kitty cat want to go away?" Hex asked on a baby voice.

"Hmph! Very funny" Silver said, bites her tail with his sharp fangs.

"Yeouch!" Hex flings him to the wall.

Silver hits the wall but he managed to cling onto it and jump down.

"What's the matter, snake girl? Did I bite hard?" Silver chuckled.

"Well yeah you bitchy hedgehog!" Hex said, examining her tail.

Silver saw this as Hex tries to whack him with her tail but Silver caught it and throws her against the wall.

Hex kicks off the wall and kicks him in the gut.

"Ugh!" Silver grunts from the impact.

"Serves you right" Hex smirks

"Oh, yeah?" Silver's gloved fingers turned to claws.

_**"*HISSSSSSSS*"**_ Hex hissed like a snake.

Silver growled like an angry cat and fights the dark pink cobra.

An hour later

The lights are turned back on and Hex was sitting on Silver's back. Silver tried to get her off with his telekinesis but that would only trigger his gag reflex to cough up hair balls when he has his cat abilities.

"This is not funny, cobra" Silver growled lowly.

"It wants for me when you bit my tail" Hex said.

"Hmph" Silver scoffed, waiting for her to get off his back, "So? It was the only way to get you to let go of me"

"Whatever" Hex scoffed.

"Meow" Silver grumbled, wondering how long will Hex get off his back. Hex kisses his cheek and got off of him. She leaves but heard a scream from Silver as she turns around.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Silver was sprung up towards the ceiling like Spiderman, he blushed deep red when Hex kissed his cheek which made him startled, "What the flip, cobra woman?!"

"What? I can't tease you anymore?" Hex teased.

Silver growled and jumps down, "No but you kissed me on the cheek?"

Hex shrugs, "So?"

"Man, you really are seductive like that bat girl Rouge" Silver said.

"Yeah. Might've learned a few tricks from her" Hex smirked.

"Uh huh. And you like treasure hunting with her, don't you?" Silver asked, crossing his arms.

"Yeah so?" Hex said.

"Does this look familiar?" Silver chuckled, held out a Gold Medallion Red Stone Snake Chain Egyptian Collar Cleopatra Pharaoh Statement Necklace.

Hex gasps and looked in her belly dancer skirt pocket for the necklace but it was not there.

"Give that back! That's very important to me!" Hex said, "And how did you do that?!"  
"That's for you to find out, snake girl" Silver chuckled.

Hex snatches it back and glares while hissing at him, "Don't you ever, EVER touch this again!"

Silver didn't even get startled by her yell, he simply smirks and chuckles, "And I thought you said you were sneaky for a cobra"

Hex growls and slaps him hard. She leaves furious.

Silver growled and his cat eyes return to normal, he lifts her up in the air with his telekinesis.

"Hey, I was just teasing you, woman. And that slap really didn't stop me" Silver said.

"Hmph!" Hex simply crossed her arms while in the air.

"Goodness, are you always this grumpy? Well, here's something that will cheer you up" Silver grinned as he held out a dead rat.

Hex slaps the rat out of his hand, "Leave me alone and put me down!"

Silver used his cute puppy eyes, begging her to calm down and be polite with him. She sighs in defeat and gives up.

"All right, fine. I'm sorry that I was being a brat to you" Hex said.

"And?"  
"And sorry that I slapped you" Hex grumbled.

"It's not my fault! You took something that is very important to me!" Hex hissed.

"All right, I'm sorry. Sheesh, I didn't know it got you pissed off" Silver said, ears drooping down in shamefulness.

Hex sighed, "Fine. I over reacted. I'm sorry"

"It's all right" Silver said, he puts her down and picks up the dead rat that he was holding before.

Hex takes it and eats it, swallowing it whole.

"Sheesh, is that a way to say thank you?" Silver rolled his eyes.

Hex swallows harder and pushed the dead rat down to her esophagus to her stomach.

"Fine. Thank you" Hex said.

"You're welcome" Silver grinned.

Hex rolls her eyes and leaves.

Silver chuckles and watches her leave.

The end.


	2. Hex the Cobra info

**Name:** Hex the Cobra

**Nickname(s):** Hexie, Snake Girl, Princess Hex.

**Age:** 18

**Alignment:** Neutral

**Gender:** Female

**Species:** Egyptian Cobra

**Languages:** English and Arabic.

**Scale Color:** Dark Pink

**Skin Color:** Peach

**Eye Color:** Violet

**Outfit:** Red belly dancer outfit

**Abilities:** Hand-to-hand combat, glide in the air with her hood, sneak attack, venom bite, advanced gymnastics skills, heat sense, hypnotism, her Jacobsen's Organ sense.

**Powers:** Probability of bad luck, sorcery, and hexes.

**Likes:** Eating live/dead rats, fool around with people, pranks, yoga, meditation, treasure hunt with Rouge the Bat, go on a date with Espio.

**Dislikes:** being flirted by men, girly girls, young innocent children get killed, her father, Silver teasing her.

**Favorite Food:** Rats or mice.

**Boyfriend:** Espio the Chameleon

**Occupation:** Princess of Egypt

**Her Theme:** Arid Sands Day - Sonic Unleashed

**Her Song:** "Snake Charmer" - Debbie Gibson


End file.
